This application relates to power tools and, particularly, electrically powered tools. The application relates in particular to battery-powered power tools and battery packs for powering same.
Various types of power hand tools have been utilized for many years, including both electrically powered tools and pneumatically powered tools. Originally, such tools had to be connected by an electrical cable or a pneumatic hose to a source of electricity, typically AC, or a source of compressed air or the like. This limited the usefulness of the tools to the length of the cable or hose connecting the tool to the power source.
Accordingly, cordless electric tools have been provided for a number of years. Such tools typically include a DC electric motor powered by a battery, which is typically embodied in a battery pack which may be either built into the power tool or embodied in a portable battery pack which may be removably attached to the power tool. The size of such battery packs is necessarily limited, otherwise the power tool will become too heavy and/or unwieldy for convenient use. Thus, the power delivery capacity and running time of such cordless power tools is necessarily limited.
This application discloses an improved battery-powered power tool and battery pack therefor which avoid the disadvantages of prior battery-powered tools, while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature is the provision of a power tool and a battery pack therefor which can be positioned remotely from the tool being powered.
In connection with the foregoing feature, another feature is the provision of a battery-powered tool of the type set forth, wherein the battery pack can be disposed either on the tool or remotely therefrom.
Another feature is the provision of a battery-powered tool which can have large power delivery capacity and/or running time while maintaining an ergonomic design characterized by relatively small size and light weight.
Still another feature is the provision of a remote battery pack which is usable with existing battery-powered power tools without modification of the tools.
In connection with the foregoing feature, another feature is the provision of an adapter for use with an existing battery-powered power tool to permit it to be powered by the remote battery pack in accordance with the present invention.